Альфа 13
Другие версии Новые зомби, текстуры высокого разрешения для зомби и зверей – Мы добавили 5 полностью новых мужских зомби и 3 женских с текстурами высокого разрешения, а также улучшили текстуры медсестры, замороженного дровосека и заменили ползающего зомби. В общем, все зомби теперь в высоком разрешении — апокалипсис ещё никогда не выглядел так привлекательно! Если этого было не достаточно, мы добавили нового зомби-крикуна, который приходит, когда в одном чанке происходит слишком много всего (шум, запахи и прочая активность). Из-за этого зомби-паук обратно стал нормальным зомби. Мы также добавили медведей-зомби: будьте очень осторожны с ними — они запросто уничтожат вас и ваш форт. В конце концов, мы добавили куриц для ещё одного источника мяса, перьев и яиц. Анимации, сделанные с помощью системы захвата движений – Мы полностью изменили набор анимаций для зомби. Meaning they are anchored to the world and their animations drive their motion and speed. Набор включает анимации боли для каждой части тела, прыжков, атаки, укусов, смерти и новую систему «ragdoll» для трупов. Также добавили несколько вариантов походки и бега: для толстых зомби, спортивных и худых, конвульсии и ползание, а также движения для зомби-паука. Система расчленения для зомби – Мы полностью обновили систему расчленения. Теперь она позволяет игрокам с подходящим оружием отстреливать или отрывать зомби руки по локоть или плечи, ноги по колено и срубать головы. Зомби будут продолжать атаковать, пока голова не будет срублена или не будет нанесено достаточно урона всему телу. Урон по рукам/ногам не может убить зомби, теперь только прямой урон в голову/грудь может убить. Динамические системы повреждений – В добавок к расчленению мы добавили нанесение зомби увечий. Вы можете атаковать ноги зомби, и тогда те начнут хромать, а если нанести достаточно урона, они упадут и начнут ползти. Шипы, мины, бомбы и урон огнем (fire damage) также работает с этой системой. Система сбивания с ног – Мы также добавили боевую систему, которая позволяет сбить с ног зомби или поставить на колени, при этом им будет наноситься больше урона. В связи с этими изменениями, здоровье всех зомби было увеличено. Когда зомби лежит, им наносится в 3 раза больше урона, а когда стоит, но коленях — в 2. Система отслеживает накопленный урон в верхней части тела для сбивания с ног и нижней части тела для того, чтобы поставить зомби на колени. Для каждого сбивания урон должен накопиться и достигнуть 0 за ограниченный отрезок времени, потому что шкала постоянно восстанавливается. Мы любим её холодную, жаркую и мокрую! Выживание при экстремальной погоде. Температура мира – Мир имеет глобальную температуру в градусах Фаренгейта, которая отображена на новой карте, под статистикой карты, а также может быть показана при нажатии F8 в режиме дебага. Температура рассчитывается с учетом биома, времени дня, станет холоднее на высоте и теплее при снижении (в горах станет холодно, а в глубинах придется ходить раздетым - прим. переводчика). Скорость ветра также влияет на температуру и может быть видна в меню карты. Температура игрока – отображена в градусах Фаренгейта, состоит из температуры мира +/- как ощущается игроку и отображена в новом меню персонажа в разделе статистика, возле иконки термометра. Также отображается при нажатии f8 в режиме дебага. Когда игрок замерзает/перегревается в нижнем правом углу отображается снежинка/солнце вместе с предупреждением о текущем состоянии. Эти баффы также видны и просмотрены на панели баффов в новом меню персонажа. Сухость игрока – Игрок может намокнуть ходя по воде или находясь под открытым небом во время дождя или снегопада. Чем больше персонаж мокнет, тем выше идет процент намокания и в конце доходит до 100%. Тогда в нижнем правом углу отобразится иконка зонта и предупреждение. Защита от температуры и влаги – Вся одежда имеет позитивное или негативное влияние на температуру тела, которое может быть видно при левом клике по предмету. Большинство предметов греют тело, но несколько специальных сделанные для защиты от жары в пустыне. Некоторая одежда имеет процент водонепроницаемости, который также можно посмотреть в статистике предмета. Общая теплоизоляция и защита от влаги может быть видна в меню персонажа. Модификаторы температуры Одежда с негативным влиянием на температуру будет охлаждать игрока при жаркой погоде. Например, шляпа ковбоя будет охлаждать игрока в пустыне. Одежда с позитивным влиянием подходит для выживания в заморозки. Влага будет снижать температуру, что полезно при жаре и смертельно в заморозки. Действия, которые тратят выносливость (например, бег или копание) будут греть игрока. Стояние возле горящих костра или печки будут греть игрока. Вся одежда имеет процент влагоустойчивости. Нахождение в помещении будут греть в заморозках и охлаждать в жару. Нахождение под открытым солнцем будет греть, тень будет охлаждать. Некоторые еда и напитки будут влиять на температуру. Например, кофе будет греть, а чай будет охлаждать. Скорость ветра также влияет на охлаждение и может быть видна в статистике в меню карты. Добывание и система универсального улучшения Система добычи ресурсов – Мы настроили "состояние" блока, потому всё от деревянной стены до туши оленя имеет состояние. При атаке блока состояние уменьшается, а в инвентарь добавляются ресурсы автоматически, а в нижем правом углу всплывают сообщения об этом! Система позволяет определить какой инструмент необходим для конкретного блока. За использование правильного инструмента игрок получит намного больше ресурсов. Например, при разбирании автомобиля киркой будет выпадать немного метала, а при использовании ключа будет выпадать кожа, детали и метал. Для туши потребуется охотничий нож. Также система считает количество необходимых ресурсов для починки или улучшения блока. Примечание: С внедрением новой системы, мы значительно изменили количество необходимых ресурсов для создания и количество добываемых ресурсов. Универсальная система улучшения – Мы добавили универсальную систему улучшения блоков. С нею можно улучшить почти все блоки в игре, если у игрока есть каменный топор/Ключ/Молоток/Гвоздомет и необходимые ресурсы. Игра определяет материал, из которого состоит блок и улучшает его до следующей ступени. Это позволяет игрокам легче захватывать и укреплять здания, не уничтожая их полностью. Не волнуйтесь, старая система строительства до сих пор на месте (которая, причем, намного дешевле) Это относится к каждой двери, окну, стенам, крышам и т.д. Иерархия улучшения блоков – Полная иерархия блоков описана ниже. Она относится к 1-метровым блокам, лестницам, крышам, столбам, окнам и дверям. Строительство никогда не было таким веселым! Деревянные блоки модернизируются в усиленные деревянные блоки, щелкнув правой кнопкой мыши инструментом ремонта и с использованием дерева усиливаются деревянные блоки. можно обновить деревянные блоки до металлических усиленных деревянных блоков, щелкнув правой кнопкой мыши инструментом ремонта и с использованием металлолома. Металлические усиленные деревянные блоки можно улучшить до блоков из металлолома, щелкнув правой кнопкой мыши инструментом ремонта и с использованием металлолома. Металлоломные блоки улучшаются до усиленных металлоломных блоков, щелкнув правой кнопкой мыши инструментом ремонта и с использованием металлолома. Усиленные металлоломные блоки можно улучшить до железобетонного блока, щелкнув правой кнопкой мыши инструментом ремонта и с использованием бетонной смеси. Железобетонный блок можно улучшить до стальных блоков, щелкнув правой кнопкой мыши инструментом ремонта и с использованием кованой стали. Новый графический интерфейс с дополнительными функциями и система навыков Новые элементы управления инвентаря – Хорошо, прежде чем вы получите информацию о смене управления инвентарём, пожалуйста, попробуйте понять его и принять. Ваша мышечная память будет бороться с Вами, но вы привыкните к новому управлению. Мы думаем, что оно Вам понравится. Мы должны были изменить их, чтобы можно было осматривать предмет и совершать действия с ним из статичного окна. Вот новые элементы управления: *клик мыши чтобы осмотреть пункт, рецепт или активный эффект. *Удерживайте кнопку мыши и перетащите, чтобы взять стак. *клик мыши удалить или поменять стак. *клик мыши держать и перетащить, чтобы взять половину стака. *клик мыши Для дропа одного предмета из стака. Новое чистое GUI – Первое, что вы заметите - это минималистский дизайн. Он лучше отображает необходимую информацию на одной большой странице, а не под-страницах под-меню. Даже игроки-ветераны оценят лёгкость в использовании. Наши члены команды заметили, что они нашли предметы, про существование которых никогда не знали. Система позволит нам намного быстрее добавлять новые рабочие станции, а также добавит отличный каркас для модификаций. В меню настроек видео мы добавили пункты "прозрачность фона UI" и "прозрачность UI", которые стоят по умолчанию на 50 % и 100 % соответственно. Примечание: с этим есть небольшие проблемы. Система страниц – мы внедрили новую глобальную систему инвентаря, которую можно открыть, нажав кнопку "Tab". Она находится в верхней части меню. Нажимая на иконки можно переключаться между картой, созданием предметов, персонажем, умениями, списком игроков и меню креатива. Старый вариант ("М" - карта, "I" - игроки, "U" - креатив, "B" - персонаж и "N" - умения) остались на месте, так что, выбирайте себе по вкусу. Item info window – We have added an item info window that appears on every screen that the players backpack does right above it. With it you can read descriptions and stats for every item, recipe, skill or buff in the game and where applicable perform actions taking the place of the old right click menu. Note: We have done a first pass on descriptions buffs and skills all have descriptions and most items you can loot, or make have them except for some of the misc. décor type items. Crafting System – The new crafting system can be accessed by hitting the ‘Tab’ key or the crafting icon in the new paging system header. The crafting system has been overhauled with a large generous recipe window on the left which includes a favorite’s button, search and page scrolling. We’ve also added a brand new info window over the backpack which allows item description information to be displayed with a left click. The info window also shows available actions per item such as scrap, drop or equip. When you click on a recipe the info window changes to a crafting window which displays in a table format the recipes required items, names, amounts needed and the amounts you have. In the crafting window action panel you can increment the amount you want up or down or hit the max count button and simply hit craft. The crafted items will go into the crafting queue under the recipe window with a timer and will dump into your backpack when they are done. Up to 4 recipes can be queued at once. You can cancel queued items by clicking on them. Inventory management has been changed to left click to view an item info, left click and drag to take an item , right click and drag to split a stack, right click to drop one item at a time and shift left click to move a stack between spaces. Character System – The new character system can be accessed by clicking on the character icon in the new paging system header. The new system offers a generous new larger character window to see your character better than ever playing a cool animation with no sub-page clicking to see what you need. On the upper left of the character window you can see your characters total clothing defensive values displayed. We have streamlined these defensive clothing attributes into 7 core groups including: Concussive defense % by the hammer icon, puncture defense % by the knife icon, fire defense % by the fire icon, radiation defense % by the nuclear icon, insulation defense temperature by the thermometer icon, water defense % by the umbrella icon and clothing weight % by the weight icon. Worn clothing can also be individually inspected showing stats in the new info window. We’ve also added a new player stats window with many valuable player stats and a new buff window where active buffs can be viewed and inspected for more information. Система Карты – Новое окно карты показывает весь старый пройденный путь, и даже больше, в радиусе 3 км. Оно может-быть вызвано нажатием специальной кнопки (по умолчанию - M), или нажатием на ярлык карты в новой системе страниц. В левом верхнем углу, вы увидите новые показатели карты и мира. Это окно показывает время, и день игры, температуру на улице, скорость ветра, и вашу высоту. The central map window top bar has a row of buttons where you can see your player’s current position, show it on the map, see your bedrolls position and show it on the map, see your cursors position and remove your quick waypoints. When you right click on the map you can set a quick waypoint or save a waypoint picking an icon for it and naming it which adds it into the new waypoint window on the top right. In this waypoint window you can click on a waypoint in the list and in the button bar track it on your compass, show it on your map, remove it from your saved waypoints or share it with allies or everyone on the server. These shared waypoints will go out to others who will receive them in the new waypoint invites window on the lower right. Here you can add the waypoint to your waypoint list, show it on the map or remove it. Who needs google maps with a system like this? Players System – We’ve decoupled the old player invite screen from the map and combined it with the scoreboard. It can still be accessed by the ‘I’ shortcut or by clicking on the players icon in the new paging system header. The new screen offers everything the old one did and a lot more. You can see all the player’s on a server and their important stats, invite them as allies, track multiple allies, show them on the map and see their distance from you in Km. Note players must be allies to track them or show them on the map. Alpha_13_Players Skill System – We’ve added a first version of skills which we have big plans to expand with a lot more skills, special perks and a way to choose your initial profession and hobby. The page can be accessed by clicking on the skills icon on the new paging header. The system divides a lot of the major items into both usage and crafting groups. F.E. you can level up your mining tools usage expertise by using a mining tool like a pickaxe to mine and level up your tool smithing expertise by crafting mining tools. Many of the weapons, tools and activities in the game are combined into skill groups including blades, blunts, construction, mining, fists, pistols, shotguns, rifles, cloth clothing and fur clothing, scrap clothing, iron clothing and more. There are 37 total in our first version. These skills level up to 100 and can be leveled up 2 ways: First by performing activities like attacking, firing, repairing or crafting with an item from a skill group and the second way to level up a skill is to purchase the next level up in the skill purchasing menu. Skill points to spend are awarded whenever you level up your player level. You can inspect an item to see what skill groups it belongs to and see what your level and progress is in that group. In this first version there is only one perk available we call Quality Joe which has 3 tiers adding 25, 50 and 100 quality to found looted items but we have lots more planned for this so stay tuned. Creative Menu Page & System – The new creative menu can still be accessed by the ‘U’ hotkey or by the new paging system light bulb icon. The new GUI provides 3 main categories all, all items and all blocks. We’ve also added a quick select and a show dev blocks toggle for modding. You can mouse wheel scroll for pages of blocks or click on the paging arrows at the top as well as search. This new creative GUI has made building more fun than ever. Alpha_13_Creative Campfire System – The overhauled campfire system has a large generous recipe window on the left which includes a favorite’s button, search and page scrolling. Just like the new crafting system the campfire has an info window over the backpack which allows item information to be displayed with a left click. The info window also shows available actions per item. When you click on a recipe the info window changes to a cooking window which displays in a table format the recipes required items, names, amounts needed and the amounts you have. Like crafting in the cooking window action panel you can increment the amount you want up, down or hit the max count button and simply hit cook. The cooked items will go into a queue under the recipe window with a timer and will dump into the campfires output overflow when they are done. Up to 4 recipes can be queued up at once. On the top right is the new 3 slot tool/utensil window for adding the cooking pot, cooking grill and beaker. Recipes that have utensil requirements will list the required tools on the cooking window header showing a green check if you have the right utensils and a red X if you do not. On the middle right is the 3 slot fuel window for adding burnable items which has a new button for turning on and off the fire to preserve fuel and control how much you alert zombie hordes. And lastly on the bottom right the campfire has a generous 6 slot output overflow for finished recipes. Like Emeril you’ll be saying ‘Bam’ before you know it. Forge System – Like the crafting and campfire the new forge system has a recipe window on the left which includes a favorite’s button, search and page scrolling. Just like crafting and campfire the forge has an info window over the backpack which allows item information to be displayed with a left click. The info window also shows available actions per item. When you click on a forge recipe yes the forge now has recipes the info window changes to a smelting window which displays in a table format the recipes required materials, names, material amounts needed and the amounts you have. Like in the crafting window the in the forge window action panel you can increment the amount you want up, down or hit the max count button and simply hit smelt. The smelted items will go into a queue under the recipe window with a timer and will dump into the forges output overflow when they are done. Up to 4 recipes can be queued up at once. On the top right is the new 3 slot tool window for adding the new forging tools the anvil, the caliper and the tool and die kit which have replaced the molds. The anvil can be crafted in the forge but the calipers and tool and die set can only be found in rare loot. Recipes that have tool requirements will list the required tools on the smelting window header showing a green check if you have the right tools and a red X if you do not. On the middle right is the 3 slot fuel window for adding burnable items which has a new button for turning on and off the fire to preserve fuel and control how much you alert zombie hordes. Also on the middle right the new forge has a material input where players can process a huge amount of 6 raw material types including: iron, brass, lead, glass, tone and clay. Forge recipes can now require up to 5 material types and a tool. Lastly on the bottom right the forge has a generous 6 slot output overflow for finished recipes. New Compass – We’ve added a new compass on the top center of the screen. The new wider compass allows more tracked icons to be seen easier. All saved waypoints, player backpacks, bedrolls, tracked friends and waypoints show on the compass. But now they scale and fade based on their distance and importance giving the player a sense of how far things are away on the compass. New Buff and Inventory change pop outs – We’ve changed buffs to have a new semi-transparent gradient background behind the icons and they can pop-out as warnings or lasting problems. The pop-outs allow additional information to be displayed next to the icon such as the stage of the buff or the percentage it’s affecting you. In the lower right corner of the screen the same pop-outs are used to display ammo count and resources added, resources subtracted and finished recipes. Health, Stamina, Food and Water – To reduce GUI clutter and improve the games immersion the food and water stats have been moved to the character screen but will show up as warning buffs to give the player the needed information. The Health and Stamina GUI have changed to larger horizontal bars. The bars now display 2 numbers each separated by a forward slash representing current level and maximum capacity governed by the players wellness. Gun and Item Assembly System – We’ve changed guns, chainsaws and augers so they players can inspect them and change parts assembling them in a different way. Basically you can left click on any gun , chainsaw, auger or single part of one of these and you’ll see a preview of every part or attachment it has and the quality of those parts across the bottom of the info window. If you’ve read the right book or schematic for a gun, chainsaw or auger you can click on the new ‘Assemble’ action in the item actions pane. Once clicked a new assembly window will appear. Here you can add parts and drag them onto slots or the larger preview window just like the minibike or character screen. The system allows you to combine 2 or more parts to start making a gun, chainsaw or auger even if you don’t have enough parts to finish it. The partial gun will show up with no quality and a grey bar and cannot be fired. Note if a gun is locked by a book you have not read the part or gun will display a book next to the word assembly in a greyed out color letting you know you need to read the book before you can perform gun crafting with that gun. Characters, Clothing and Items UMA 2 – We’ve updated to latest version of UMA integrating the Unity 5 standard shader on players. We’ve clamped bad looking sliders in the character creation tool and fixed bad rigging on neck and shoulder bones and small gap in male players mouth. Hair Styles – We’ve added a unisex afro and dreadlocks hair style to the game which allows players to make a convincing black character Clothing – We’ve redone the leather clothing, iron armor, added a new early game craft-able plant fiber clothing set, added a new animal hide clothing set which can be crafted without leather knowledge, added a new long leather duster, added puffer coats for cold weather survival of several colors, added a new black cowboy hat, and a complete hazmat outfit for upcoming radiation survival. If that wasn’t enough we’ve added functional night vision goggles to the game that turn on with the flashlight key. Player Animations – We’ve redone or added many player animations including: Death animations, place block, nailgun use, wrench harvest, animal harvest, Ak47, Machete and more. New Items – we’ve added a bunch of new items including a new baddish makeshift rocket launcher, AK-47 Assault Rifle, Machete, Chainsaw and Auger are craft-able and improved and much more! World and Blocks Location Updates – We’ve added 8 old abandoned houses that don’t have zombies in them but don’t have much loot either. They work perfect for a starter for or a place to hold up for an early night. We’ve also added a new fenced in parking lot and a new Water works Utility complex to the game and 2 new ponds for random gen. On top of that we added a destruction pass and garbage debris pass to many of the old buildings making the apocalypse that much more gritty. If that wasn’t enough we have flooded some areas basements forcing players to swim to get loot and 2 new water towers. Block Updates – We’ve added a new chain-link fence set, a new industrial pipes set, a new loot-able dumpster, new decal trash piles, new industrial control panel set, new duct-work, new vault doors, new vault hatches, new old sinks and cabinets and a new industrial pipe set that replaces the old one. Random Gen – We ‘ve added all the new locations to random gen and fixed some previously overlooked locations such as vacant lots that weren’t spawning. Also added country housing to wilderness POIs, abandoned houses to town hubs and more. We’ve also added the first pass of randomized lakes. Audio Recording Session – We recorded our first pass professional voice over audio session at Okratron 5000 a popular Dallas based recording studio casting the talents of Ric Spiegel, Caitlin Glass and Mike McFarland who have combined credits in many projects including Borderlands, Duke Nukem Forever, Full Metal Alchemist and Dragon Ball Z to name a few . We captured both male and female player sounds, base and special infected zombie sounds and future audio for traders, quest givers and bandits so stay tuned. New Audio Mixing System – We’ve added a brand new audio mixing system for mixing all game sounds and setting custom falloff, digital signal processing effects and so much more. We’re just scratching the surface of its capabilities but you’ll immediately notice a big improvement in footstep, zombie audio and general mixing right away. Player Audio – Using source from our recording session we’ve added all new male and female player sounds replacing the old small pains, large pains, deaths and out of stamina sounds. On top of that we’ve added new jump, land soft, land hard, hot debuff, cold debuff, run cycle loops and more Zombie Audio– We’ve also integrated a new screamer zombie sound set from our recording session source a new base male second set for Boe the Infected Survivor and Moe our new Bloated Walker. If that wasn’t enough we’ve added a second base female set we’re using on Marlene ‘The Decayed Mother’ and Darlene ‘The Departed Woman’. Dynamic Fluids System No more BLOCKS – Water now takes the shape of its surroundings more naturally, though still voxelized, it has a much smoother look. Reduced viscosity – We’ve loosened up the water a bit to allow it to flow more; with weaker polar attractions between the voxels so the water will act less like sticky blobs of jello, yay! Pathing – Water now takes on new paths, looking for the easiest path “down”, trying to find its way through openings, and slipping over itself and filling those caverns. It might feel a little different from what you’re used to in 7 Days to Die but we’re all about a dynamic world. Water flow and Flooding – You can control where the water goes now by digging trenches for the water to flow through. Drop enough water into a hole and it will fill up. Dig a trench to your friend’s base and let the water flow and flood their belongings (Note: you will need a water source with enough water and elevation in order to flood other areas). Wet loot – Get your lungs ready, because we’re putting some of the loot you may want deep under water. Swim through flooded basements or even lakes to find extra survivalist treasures. Evaporation – Water must be kept in buckets, enclosed structures or holes in the ground or it will evaporate and soon be gone. Buckets, Jars, Cans & Hands – Buckets pickup 3 water, lowering the waters density, while jars and cans pick up 1 water block, also lowering a water block’s density. Drinking water with hands does not lower the water density, but will still satiate your thirst a bit. Добавлено *Автомобильные аккумуляторы теперь могут быть починены с помощью ремкомплектов. * Залежи Нитрат калия образуется в мире. *Specular to female shaggy hair * Добыча ресурсов из кухонных шкафчиков * Свет прожектору. * Добыча глины, Вы будете получать комки глины сразу. Изменены все рецепты с глиной. * Добыча разрушеного камня. *Добыча камня со шлакоблоков. *Добыча металлома с кухонной плиты. При разборе гаечным ключом можно будет получить кабели и трубы. *Новые анимации смерти игрока, характерные для удара в голову, грудь и в каждую руку и ногу. *Звук факела, при ничегонеделании * Добыча нефти. Её можно найти в пустыне, а потом сделать топливо из неё в костре. * Добавлено: Случайные автомобили, дороги, мы заменили на старый пустырь и воксельный автомобили с новыми извлекаемыми деталями автомобилей. *Время готовки еды основаное на ингредиентах. * Добыча материалов с машин. Для этого необходим гаечный ключ. Детали: двигатель, батарея, радиатор, пружины, топливо, металолом, кожа. *UNET сеть *Рецепт песка из дроблёного песка. *Кукурузная мука и мёд к группе лута "Консервированая еда". *В открывающийся пень мы добавили мёд. * Добыча дерева из деревьев и пней. * Рецепт бревна и добыча дерева из него. * Под биомы с травой и машинами в биом пустоши. * Зомби-пауки вернулись в обычный спавн. Added: scrap hatch, made from 10 scrap metal, upgrades take 5 scrap metal Added: Vault hatch which is made from steel ingots, springs and is upgradeable Added: Campfire harvest Added: Insulation to skullcaps and unified them using extends feature Added: Insulation to bandanas and unified with extends Added: Shade and enclosure effects on core body temp added Added: weathersurvival console command: weathersurvival on/off Added: Machete weapon Added: Chainsaw blade item to rare automotive parts group Added sledgehammers and schematics to working stiff tools Added: First aid schematic to rare medical Added: Particle effect for first person breath in cold environments Добавлено: LODs для новой модели зомби медсестры. Added: All brick blocks (not ramps, stairs etc) are now repairable with cobblestones, and can upgrade to reinforced concrete with concrete mix and a repair tool. They are downgraded to solid wood frames Добавлено: Все бетонные (квадратные) блоки могут быть повышены до железобетона и блока бетонной смеси Added: Blue to the ambient of the snow biome and green to pine forest sky spectrums Added: All new blocks and items to the english localization file Added: unique footstep sounds for walking on trash Added: Inside and outside corners made from concrete and steel Added: Mocap puke anims to fat zombie cop Added: Scrap stairs and reinforced scrap stairs Added: Burnt wood can be upgraded Added: Hooked up new block hold/fire animations Added: Player made wooden outside corners can be upgraded all the way to steel Added: Mobs can’t spawn on flag to all master blocks which means zombies can only spawn on terrain blocks Added: Wooden pillar recipe Added: Scrap iron pillars, concrete pillars and steel pillars Added: All pillars can be upgraded to steel Added: Rebar pillars that can be upgraded to concrete Added: Lumberjack loot, they drop warm clothing and rare tools Added: A new decapitation blood effect. Added: Repair cost to player made doors Added: 3rd person sack animation (Hold and Fire) to Player Controllers Added: Poles drop wood debris Added: New hd zombies to english localization Added: Wedge 60 blocks that can be upgraded to steel Added: New control board machines and ducts to factories and sawmill POIs Added: Faster snappy iron sight transitions to all weapons Added: All wood wedge 60’s can be upgraded to steel Added: A new larger wilderness pond to rg Added: A new mouse sensitivity algorithm that changes it based on normal and iron sighting Added: New nail gun use animation Added anvil, calipers, and tool and die set as new tools for the forge replacing molds Added: Stone recipe made from 10 small rocks Added: debugweather — will dump all weather data to console/log file. Please run this command when you encounter bugs with player temperature issue, and include your log file in bug reports. Added: new decayed brick corrugated metal gable block Added: Red tea to the game, made from Chrysanthemum plants which cools you down. Added: Butcher to machete Added: New bucket hold animation, Added: Shit to the new toilet loot and you can throw it. Added: Recipe for new large bed. Large beds give better resting bonuses. Added: New a new ammo swapping radial menu just press and hold ‘R’ with the desired weapon equipped and you will see your ammo choices for that weapon. Added: Male and female hide armor and recipes Added zombie bears Added: New player level up sound Added: Burnt Forests now randomly appear outside of the desert and snow Added: Lakes, these still need work Added: Chainsaw schematic item and added it to loot Added ak47 schematic item and loot Added toilet open and close sounds Added water source 8 as a block you can collect with buckets and jars Added: New zombie screamer female zombie. She replaces the spider zombie who use to call the dynamic horde Added: You can now scrap plant fiber clothing Added: Military weapon schematics to military loot Added: Rocket launcher schematic to rare books loot Added: Gun jam sound to sniper rifle when it’s fully degraded Added: A relax animation for when the player is idle Added: Duct tape as an ingredient to more recipes Изменено Changed: Potassium nitrate to coal material so it mines easier Changed: Coal and potassium nitrate now drop coal lumps and nitrate powder directly when mined Changed: Less chance for fog in all biomes Changed: Create real physics and collision for thrown rock and thrown pipe bomb Changed: Improved attack anims for all mocap characters Changed: Barbed fences now slow down players and zombies Changed: Players run slower up hill and faster downhill. Players run backwards slower Changed: Tweaked walk and run speeds Changed: Bears chase players longer before they give up, have more health, give more xp, and run faster. Changed: Removed gunpowder charge from the game Changed: All recipes that used gunpowder charges to use gunpowder instead Changed: All blocks that dropped potassium to drop potassium nitrate powder Changed: Trees now only drop wood planks Changed: All recipes made from tree trunks now use wood Changed: Nerfed Fire Axe damage to stone and metal Changed: Players run and walk slower up hills and faster down hills, but only if the hills is > 25 degrees Changed: Removed barnwood material from the game, barns now use standard wood (Joel) Changed: Improved rock form 01 to look less flat Changed: Lowered block damage on stone and fire axe Changed: unified all shaggy hair and beards to use one texture Changed: Beer dehydrates players Changed: Increased damage on tnt to match new block damage health Changed: If you are drunk you are immune to stun Changed: Orange couches can now be harvested for cloth and planks. Leather couches can be harvested for leather and planks. They can no longer be picked up. They are harder to destroy. Changed: Rebalanced repair on tools to fit new block health scheme Changed: Renamed wood planks to “wood” and changed the icon Changed: All recipes that used sticks now use wood Changed: Condensed all meats to “Raw Meat”. Condensed pork, venison, rabbit and bear stews to just “Meat Stew”. Condensed all boiled grilled and charred rabbit, pork and venison to boiled, grilled and charred meat Changed: Removed all legacy stew recipes and items Changed: Reduced how common goldenrod is. It is now most common in the plains and rarely grows in the forests. Changed: Boiled water has a 10% chance of giving you dysentery Changed: Unified some wood frame recipes Changed: Cannot pick up cinder blocks Changed: 3rd person camera distance so death animations can be seen Changed: Reduced specular on backpack so the buckles are shiny, but not like chrome Changed: Now that blocks have density gore no longer downgrades to lower density versions when chopped up, but is a little harder to break Changed: Stone now drops a few iron fragments when you harvest it Changed: Stone axe and fire axe are now “butcher” tools Changed: Increased minimum feather drops from nests Changed: Storage crates all take 20 wood to make and no longer need unique items like crossbow bolts, stone etc to craft Changed: Increased size of wasteland hubs and small cities Changed: Ranger Stations and Cabins now spawn only 5 guys instead of 10 in random gen Changed: Increased chance for it to rain Changed: Set spring to stack 500, set stack limit on headlight to 50 Changed: block hold animation to same as idle Changed: Unified all stalactites, stalagmites, coal and potassium nitrite blocks to drop the same amount of resources Changed: Blunderbuss is the highest dealing shotgun now, pump shotgun second and long barrel shotgun third. Each has a narrower spread pattern Changed: All block damage of all weapons. Materials are all now a hardness of one Changed: Removed cornmeal listed individually from legacy loot system Changed: Added a chance for clothing loot on zombies Changed: Tree stumps can now drop any medicine group item instead of just painkillers Changed: honey now cures infection stage 1, since honey is a natural antibiotic Changed: Antibiotics no longer give wellness. Changed: Increased vitamins wellness gain from 0.5 to 1 Changed: Sledgehammers have a chance to sprain legs Changed: All cars in the world and in prefabs are the new cheaper versions that look just as good Changed: Removed wasteland car from project Changed: Introduce a radius for tree seed placement to prevent tree griefing or abuse Changed: Door frames are made of weak wood and weak metal respectively Changed: Small spike traps to be wood weak Changed: Reinforced wood metal was too shiny Changed: Removed all water gain from food Changed: Grain alcohol lowers wellness Changed: Increased chance for automotive loot in working stiffs crates Changed: Tweaked auger damage for new block hit points Changed: Spider zombies are no longer scout zombies, but a new female zombie is Changed: wood upgrades to all cost 5 wood Changed: Added random ore back to all biomes Changed: Updated rocket launcher textures Changed: Bacon and egg recipe uses meat and eggs Changed: Harvesting crops via e or destroying them yields the same Changed: Wood weak material is harder to destroy Changed: Wooden desk to use wood weak material instead of cloth furniture group Changed: Unified crop and plant harvesting. Plucking it or destroying it yields the same amount. However using a tool gives you xp Changed: Crafting cotton seeds from cotton only gives you 2 seeds instead of 4 Changed: Adjusted material hardness for a wood weak and metals. Changed: Moved all opaque textures to a single atlas for better performance Changed: Updated medicine cabinet texture Changed: Reduced chance of finding loot in cars Changed: Increased cooking times of some items Changed: Reduced block damage on knives Changed: Reduced nail gun nail velocity Changed: Removed santa hat Changed: Updated green wallpaper textures to HD Changed: Renamed hunting rifle bolt to hunting rifle receiver Changed: Renamed hunting rifle bolt mold to hunting rifle receiver mold Changed: Removed tungsten from the game Changed: All clothing now uses a sack for hand model instead of piece of leather (Joel) Changed: beds and desks have been replaced with the new multi-block models allows zombies to path around them better Changed: Renamed handlebars to be spelled correctly, and icons, etc Changed: Reduced zombie counts in biomes except wasteland Changed: Male denim jacket to look like denim instead of leather Changed: Chainsaw is now made from parts that have quality range and can be crafted Changed: Rebar frame recipe to 10 short metal pipes Changed: Updated load screens with current recipes Changed: Removed sticks from the game all things are crafted from wood Changed: Removed hive blocks from game Changed: Moved many block id’s for extending properties with the new inherit code Changed: Many loot container sizes so the minimum is 4 wide and 2 high Changed: Updated the blood effects for body impacts Changed: Slowed auger fire rate, reduced rays and increased damage Changed: Made most recipes use 5 or 10 items, not 3, 7 or 9. Changed: Unified all railings with master blocks Changed: Pine forest spectrums, its darker at night and more natural looking Changed: Stack size of wood to 1000 Changed: Deleted old low res zombie assets including base males and base females, nurses, Hawaiian shirt fat zombies. RIP you served us well. Changed: Hard metal door recipe to use 10 forged iron Changed: Overhaul the repair, upgrade, damage loot and pickup gui Changed: smaller text size of E text Changed: Removed day & time moved it into the new map stats window Changed: Removed item name that is held in hand it’s now visible only in inventory and in the new item inspection window Changed: Removed old fat zombie from the game Changed: Gas can hand model and world model is now the gunny sack Changed: Deleted old gas can assets Changed: Books now give item recipe instead of mold recipe Changed: Increased clay yield per block as clay has become a core forging ingredient Changed: wood frames are now weaker Changed: Renamed leather hat schematic leather hood schematic Changed: Removed leather strips from the game Changed: Leather is now used for leather repair Changed: Increased hide drop from animals to support leather at a more granular level Changed: Increased leather count needed to craft leather armor Changed: Reduced health on deer and pigs. Changed: Removed all molds from the game Changed: Toilets no longer fill water jars, but are loot containers. Changed: Most player made loot containers are 10 x 9 Changed: Increased clay lump stack limit to 500 Changed: Wood weak has more block stability Changed: Cobblestone frames take 10 wood and 5 plant fibers Changed: Loot timer size to be closer to the upgrade/downgrade circle size Changed: Updated plant fiber clothing meshes Changed: Players do not collide with backpacks any more Changed: Weight of leather to 1 so that the lightest of leather items could be scrapped. Removed weights from all leather pieces and let the game auto calc how many you get based on recipe, added gated recipe for duster so it could be scrapped Changed: Increased cost to craft a stone axe. Changed: Removed last of the moldy molds Changed: With the addition of the new skills system we’re giving the player the ability to gain skills which reduce craft timers and loot timers. Thus we remove the craft timer and loot timer menu and server options from the game Changed: Most item weights to be scrapable with the new system Changed: Zombie bears attack you from the normal zombie range Changed: Old level up sound is now new skill gained sound Changed: Dirt is a little harder to destroy Changed: Reduced chance for infection and stun on normal zombies Changed: Reduced chance for infection on fat zombies Changed: 32 bit builds are now forced to quarter resolution textures to save memory Changed: Deleted old sniper rifle parts meshes including sniperRifle_barrel_2 model Changed: Updated various world textures including concrete, asphalt, floor tiles, old cabinets and more. Changed: Updated exploding zombie cop effect with a completely new one. Changed: Removed filling jars from toilets Changed: Old beds and mattresses can no longer be picked up Changed: Gunpowder recipe now takes 1 coal and 1 nitrate to make 1gp instead of 10 and 10 to make 10. This way you don’t have to wait a long time and you can clean up your inventory of small remnants. Changed: Recipe of bedroll to take 10 cloth Changed: Ammo wording to rounds on ammo and ammo schematics Changed: All ingots have been removed instead we now have forged iron and forged steel. Changed: With the addition of the new recipe based forging system we have moved some recipes to the forge like buckshot, iron bars and brick based blocks stay tuned for more. Changed: Updated loading screen with the proper recipes and tips Changed: Brightened held flashlight, and flashlight on 9mm pistol to match other weapons. Changed: Gas cans are now in tiny units, so about 200 units is equal to one old gas can. Changed: Removed all mattress half blocks from all prefabs and the game Changed: Updated physics settings on flying diamond blocks to be less jerky and bouncy Changed: Old sinks to metal so they harvests faster Changed: metal strips are removed from the game, now tools are repaired with forged iron Changed: Set multi-block on store sign prefabs Changed: Removed old snow zombies Changed: Zombies can now be cleared out of the wasteland and city for 24 hours in small zones. Исправлено Fixed: Placing Chair Rotation is Off Fixed: City Hubs not randomly rolling their size Fixed: When old rejoining a game you cannot track your friend Fixed: Land claim does not protect the supposed area Fixed: Block id 921 and 922 drop scrap metal when broken and leave girders when falling (Joel) Fixed: Leveled loot not working properly on Multiplayer Fixed: SpawnEntity playerid minibike does not work Fixed: Typo in the sounds.xml related to hornet fly Fixed: Tube drywall made of wood and now drops wood debris Fixed: Some mushrooms are under rocks/invisible Fixed: metal street lamp stores signposts break down into destroyed stone Fixed: blocks that are supposed to slow players down like barbed wire Fixed: Zombie cop loot container not big enough for all loot Fixed: green metal roofs dropping wood debris Fixed: Concrete trim now drops destroyed stone Fixed: Dead shrub sounds like grass when hit, now it sounds like wood Fixed: Torches attach to wall in a weird way Fixed: Rockets exploding on water surface Fixed: MaxGenerationDistance from center in RWG not working Fixed: Goggles have no durability Fixed: Pickaxe to do correct block damage Fixed: hovering over landmine sets it off Fixed: Log cabin recipe was broken Fixed: Debug info carries over from sp to servers Fixed: Wrench range Fixed: Wrench losing durability when hitting air Fixed: Creative Mode is only available in Navezgane Fixed: All grass that was possibly dropping grass instead of plant fibers Fixed: Spelling of caffeine in buffs Fixed: Minibike moves on its own up hills Fixed: Chopping down trees no longer damages player Fixed: Using minibike to jump through a wall Fixed: Player Kills awarded endlessly even though player killer is not involved Fixed: Chat box closes when dying Fixed: Zoom function stutters/snaps Fixed: Recipe swapping when closing crafting and reopening Fixed: Improved walk and run animation playback speeds on players so they skate less Fixed: Run/walk playback speed so full speed runs are played correctly Fixed: Specular on cowboy hat Fixed: Some keybinds activate on releasing key Fixed: Own explosions killing oneself count as kills Fixed: Lighting pipe bomb doesn’t play sound Fixed: Enabling voice ingame causes error when trying to talk Fixed: Generic death animation Fixed: Specular/Shiny animals at dusk/night/dawn Fixed: Eye specularity now reflects the environment Fixed: Auger Damaging Blocks Around Your Target Block Fixed: Null reference when pressing escape while joining server Fixed: Null reference error on new game menu Fixed: Black spots and strange map tiles after reconnecting to dedicated server (Chris) Fixed: Black skies on Mac/Linux Fixed: Some mesh particles from digging dirt were spawning black in sunlight Fixed animal harvest bug giving too much meat Fixed: Dead mountain pine billboard bug Fixed: Torch light so it’s on the torch instead of behind players Fixed: Wrong ceiling blocks in modern cabins Fixed: Random NRE on dedi Fixed: Stairs in cinema are rotated wrong Fixed: Wooden Bow could not be repaired Fixed: scrap Iron Spike is upgraded with metal not wood Changed: Crossbow now uses wood for repair Fixed: Save Game gets broken after disconnect when server did not respond anymore Fixed: Player data error on Dedi & MP Fixed: smoothing on skullcap Fixed specular on concrete textures Fixed: Player names can be ceen through walls Fixed: Animation for eating does not sync with item count Fixed: Campfire sounds are different between game types Changed: Added another stage to infection. The first version can be cured with honey or antibiotics and has no negative side effects. After 24 hours it transitions to the traditional infection, stage 1,2,3 and 4. Fixed: Some icons having a white line around the corners Fixed: Dropped doors fall through the world Fixed: It is now possible to build a tree house Fixed: Bear not affected by safe zones Fixed: window03wood could be shot through Fixed: Oversized lampshade in top floor of apartment building Fixed: Bad block rotations in old west jail Fixed: Lit pipebomb can be collected without exploding Fixed: Can now shoot through frames Fixed: Dedicated server checks for non-allowed characters in game name (Christian) Fixed: Allowed characters for game names are now: “A” – “Z”, “a” – “z”, “0” – “9”, “.”, “-“, “_” Fixed: Coffee and Chrysanthemum are now unified like other crops, they cannot be taken, but must be harvested Fixed: Exception: Unrecognized stat modifier type Fixed: Exploding arrow splash damage travels through blocks Fixed: Water in buckets Fixed: Fixed zombie stuns: bullet/explosion damage stun is not based on player stamina. Fixed: Hornets and dogs turn into gore instead of a human looking carcass Fixed: All hold types so items that use burlap sack for a hand item are held correctly Fixed: Damage decal on some blocks going through too fast Fixed: Tazas stone axe so it can harvest, and it now extends the regular stone axe so everything should be unified except for its unique attributes Fixed: Lead and clay fall exploit Fixed: Wood debris providing infinite resources Fixed: RMB function for repair tools locks in when opening inventory/map while RMB is upgrading Fixed: Duct tape cannot be scrapped Fixed: Fast degradation of mp5 Fixed: Chainsaw harvest triggers multiple destroy events on e.g. trees Fixed auger mining through two blocks Fixed: Iron sights have recoil Fixed: zombies cannot see through frames Fixed: Candle table awarding torch when broken Fixed: Azalea blocks tree seed placement Fixed: Connecting to a server with steam://connect/ links Fixed: Can’t join a coop game a friend is in if the host is not your friend Fixed zombie crawler bite animation Fixed: Null Ref – EModelZombieUMA.Update Fixed: campfire giving too many stones on harvest. Now it gives half the recipe on destroy Fixed: Recipe on log cabin being too cheap Fixed repair on a bunch of blocks Fixed: Plains Tree Blocks Wood Frame Placement Fixed: State of hatches not properly saved on relogging Fixed: Coffins making cloth sounds when destroyed Fixed: Campfire dupe get 2 for 1 Fixed: Out of Memory ERR Dedicated MP Fixed: Players spawn not exactly on their sleeping bag Fixed: Splinting a sprained leg slowed you down Fixed: Floating trees in new house backyard Fixed: Falling blocks have no audio Fixed: Place animation of minibike chassis was playing wrong animation Fixed: Backpacks dropped by players should not support anything Fixed: Updated collision on sleeping bag to prevent seeing through cave exploit Fixed floating geometry on level 3 vault door Fixed: Lines missing between server info in browser Fixed: z fighting in afro hair Fixed: Too many chunks in cache when dedicated server is empty Fixed: UV error on house door LODs. Fixed: Windowed mode won’t go to 1920 x 1080 without a restart Fixed: Various headgears not hiding hair and enabling hair back when removed Fixed: Applied splint is not modifying broken leg speed Fixed: Air drop appears to levitate in place and not fall for a very long time Fixed drinking fountains were incorrectly rotated in stores and the school Fixed: Collapsing large gas station roof from bad stabilit Server.Config With the new skills system we’re giving the player the ability to gain skills which reduce craft timers and loot timers. That said we removed the craft timer and loot timer menu and server options from the game Added: Console ListEntities shows item type on dropped items Added: Server config value “ServerDisabledNetworkProtocols” which is a comma separated list of networking protocols not to be used. Possible values: unet, raknet, steamnetworking Known Issues Not all items and blocks have a descriptions Lots of things we missed that’s why we need your help.